A wire harness is wired between a car body and a slide door to constantly feed power to electrical components installed in the slide door. Normally, a crossover portion of the wired wire harness moves in a horizontal direction for example in opening/closing the slide door. FIG. 5 is a perspective view showing a prior art slide door constant feeding system. When a car body becomes compact, a space for installing the slide door constant feeding system is limited and only a space above a scarf plate 101 is usable in many occasions.
If the slide door constant feeding system is disposed in the space above the scarf plate 101, a door-side feeding fixture disposed therein is exposed as it is when the door is fully closed. It becomes visible from passengers within the car and may contact with limbs, clothes and belongings of the passengers. It is troublesome in terms of safety and durability of the slide door constant feeding system if the fixture contacts with the limbs, clothes and belongings of the passengers. The safety and durability can be improved by covering the door-side feeding fixture by providing a wall portion 103 on a door trim 102. Then, it becomes possible to make the fixture invisible from the passengers within the car, to avoid it from contacting with the limbs, clothes and belongings of the passengers and to keep beauty of the interior.